


indisposition

by trvhal



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kazuichi's an Idiot in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trvhal/pseuds/trvhal
Summary: Kuzuryuu didn't sleep good most nights, leading to...unconventional napping places.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	indisposition

Fuyuhiko rested his head on both of his forearms. He was currently at the library, quite frankly not reading. 

Initially he was studying, but once he lost the will to do so, as his eyelids got heavy with the suffocating lack of noise, the yakuza was out like a light. Fuyuhiko usually had issues with not getting enough sleep most nights, the last one not being an exception. Haunted by worries of what he will amount to and such, he can't remember the last time he's gotten a full night of sleep. 

There was a shifting noise of a chair being pulled out, which lacked to disturb Fuyuhiko's library slumbering, thankfully(or, rather, tragically? Who knows what would happen when Kuzuryuu did wake up and someone was at his table...).  
Kazuichi peered at the blonde male almost owlishly? The pink-haired male assumed that Fuyuhiko was just some sorta guy to sleep with one eye open... Like, he never really slept as he was always ready to strike! And kill! 

He shook those scary thoughts out of his head before they got too far into his brain and they made him want to shriek and ran away from a sleeping boy. And a tiny sleeping boy! To be exact! 

Souda thought that when he originally sat down that Kuzuryuu was just swearing into his arms or something but oH GOD this is much worsseee...

"uhhh..." He looked around the library. Nobody here. Gosh darn-it, why couldn't Chiaki just get her own book about the history of hope's peak! And why does she care! He always has to be the fetch doggg...All he wanted was attention from Sonia-san, now all he has is people thinking he's helpful. 

The mechanic whined and groaned and everything in between before he got up from where the seat was and dragged his feet as he went and grabbed the book. Geez, now he can't even enjoy getting this book because his good ol' baby faced *friend* is sleeping. 

He snatched the stupid book from the historical section of the library than went back over, finding himself standing next to sleeping Fuyuhiko, staring at him again. 

Maybe admiration.


End file.
